Harry Potter and the New Threat
by Ultimate Zoid Warrior X
Summary: Post Hogwarts AU. After defeating Voldemort Harry disipeared leaving only his wand as the only clue to his satus. Now five years later he re surfaces to face a new threat that could be even worse than Voldemorte himself.
1. Spec Ops

_Harry Potter and the New Threat_

Chapter 1 

_Spec Ops_

It was a normal summer night in Annapolis Maryland. The mild temperature yet to be effected by the increased humidity of July and August. Clouds threatening rain marred the night's sky. A young man looking to be about 22 sat bolt upright in his bed drenched in sweat and breathing hard. His emerald eyes dark and gaunt from having seen way too much for his time took in his surroundings and sighed when he realized he was safe In his home. It had been the dream again the one that had haunted him since he was 17. A phone rang on his bedside table. He turned on his bedside lamp that provided just enough light to cast faint shadows off his dresser window seal and television. He reached down and picked up the phone and clicked it on. "Hello." He said his voice a Monotone British accent. "James." The voice on the other line was distinctly American Texan to be exact. "LT." James said it was his Lieutenant the one in charge of his squad. "Get to base we have a mission." He said, with his Texas draw coming threw the phone loud and clear. "Yes sir I'll be right there." He said and hung up the phone and threw it on his bed as he stood up. His black hair was in the typical military crew cut and his standard military frame showed all of his training. He dressed in his camo fatigues and combat boots shined to a high luster. He soon drove off in his 2003 Toyota Tacoma pick up and left for the Annapolis Naval Base.

Before long he found himself sitting in a briefing room with five other men that made up U.S. Navy S.E.A.L team six America's top anti terrorist unit. A representative from the United Nations was currently briefing the team about a situation in Ulster Ireland A small group of British tourists and American peace activists has been taken hostage and are being held under ransom. "Now the files on the Americans are in the folder on each of your desks." The U.N worker said as the six men flipped threw the files. "Great religious types all ways the religious types." James heard the guy next to him comment his New York accent was evident. "Why can't they be a group of super models." The voice said again. "Johnny when have we ever dealt with any other type of hostage." James said turning in his chair to look at the Italian New Yorker. Johnny just smiled and shrugged his shoulders hamming it up like normal. "Cut the chatter and get serious." The Lieutenant Dan Weatherford said his draw thick and heavy. "Sir." James and Johnny said in unison. "What about the Brits?" One of the five probably the Lankiest of them all said. He was about six feet five inches and wasn't of a muscled building like the others. But was definitely wiry. His name was Richard Montage the team's medic and whatever else was required of him. "The British government dropped the ball on this one and can't find their files." The U.N worker said shaking his head. "What about the enemy numbers?" Jonathan Daniels said the support unit of the team was also the biggest from years of hauling his heavy machine gun and ammo around. "Intel says that there is a small encampment about twenty miles south of Ulster exact numbers unknown but our best estimate is twenty to thirty." The worker said shaking his head. "Armor, Tanks anything of that nature." Nathan Sanches said the man the team calls when something need blown up. "As far as we know they have know heavy armor. But as we have had a bit of experience dealing with the P.I.R.A (Provisional Irish Republican Army.) expect anything." The U.N worker said and motioned for them all to stand. "I will expect to see you and all of the hostages back on friendly ground. The mission starts when you are all ready the jet has been prepped you will take that to a naval carrier in the Atlantic and then go to the drop point via chopper." He said and dismissed the men. The six left as one to the hanger area. James changed into his combat fatigues. Witch included disruptive patterns to blend in better and a kevlar vest of the same print lined with pockets. And put ten clips for his M-16 A2 assault rifle plus the one he had in it as well as a complement of grenades for his M-203 grenade launcher. He also put a combat knife that doubled as a bayonet on the left shoulder. He slid a clip into his Israeli Munitions .50 caliber Desert Eagle pulled back the slide locking the hammer into position and clicked the safety on and slid into his hip holster, and loaded six clips for it as well. He also clipped two flashbangs, two smoke grenades, and four standard frag grenades. Then looked into his mirror and applied face paint to help him better blend in the grassy type area. He like the rest of his team was ready. The last thing he did was slip on a camo helmet They boarded the carrier bound Osprey and were soon on in root to the U.S.S Enterprise.

James currently sat in the back compartment of a Black Hawk chopper currently two minutes to the drop zone. The S.E.A.L's were to fast rope from the hovering chopper and then make their way to the encampment find the hostages and safely rescue them and hump it out to the extraction zone were the chopper would be waiting for them. "Gentlemen." Lieutenant Dan's voice came over the noise the chopper made thanks to the radio they all had in their helmets. "It's been a honor to serve with you all. And let's do our best to make shure that everyone makes it home in one peace." He said going threw his usual pre mission speech. They all gave a whoop of agreement and the light turned green. And James was the first down the left side rope.

AN: I have at this time put my other fictions on temporary hiatus. If this takes off I might continue but I would like some feed back as to what you think and I know that there are quite a bit of spelling mistakes so I could use a beta reader thank you.

Next Chapter

Project Apocalypse


	2. Project Apocalypse

_Harry Potter and the New Threat_

_Chapter 2_

_Project Apocalypse_

"Go! Go! Go!" One of the four-man crew of the chopper said as the light went green and James got up crossed the small distance of the chopper and garbed hold of the rope hanging from the side it. "Good hunting sir!" the chopper crewman yelled as James began his decent with Jonathan Daniels going down the right side rope. James hit the ground a full second before his comrade. He ran four steps from the rope and dropped to a knee and brought his M-16 up to his shoulder and scanned the area. In less than 30 seconds the team was down on the ground and the chopper heading for friendly area. James continued to sweep the barrel of his gun back and forth as he felt Lieutenant Dan undo his pack and pulled out the satellite radio. He tuned around and helped set it up and positioned it to find signal. "Ring master this is Sea Lion. We are on the ground and Hunting fish." Dan said and waited for a response. "Roger that Sea Lion happy hunting." A combat controllers voice came threw the other side." "Roger that Sea Lion out." Dan said and tore the small device back down and placed it back in James pack." "All right men standard formation six you are on point." Dan said and the team moved out in a semi-circle with James at the foremost part of the arc. They were currently in the middle of an unkempt field of a long abandoned farm. The wheat grown there was about chest high. The morning sun just beginning to show up over the in the distance you could see smoke rising from the Catholic and Protestant neighborhoods of Ulster in the distance. 'God why do we have to act like such animals.' James thought as the team advanced into a patch of woods. They halted for a brief moment to consult the map provided by a G.P.S satellite currently in a safe orbit above earth. They were about five miles away from the encampment outside of the town. It would be slow going from here out and the threat of discovery loomed nearer with each step. The soon set off again with Lieutenant Dan on point this time.

James looked threw a pair of binoculars from a ridge about 1000 yards away from the encampment. "Looks like Intel was way off this time?" James said and handed the binoculars to Lieutenant Dan. "I'll say there has to be about sixty down there." He said his Texas draw adding special attention to certain words. "So what the plan?" Johnny asked adjusting his high Powered rifle a little. He was probably the most camouflaged of them all with his kevlar vest hidden below a custom-made guile suite. He had an M-4 carbine strapped on as well. "Sorry but you won't get much of a chance to use that I'm afraid." Dan said. "Nathan did you pack any C-4?" Dan asked looking over to their resident demolition's expert. "Yeah I got enough to turn this place into a smoldering crater." He said patting a hip satual. "All right take Johnny and go plant it all around the perimeter and the barracks I'll come with." The lieutenant said and looked over to James and the two other men. "James you and Richard will go the camp find the hostages and move to the extraction zone upon retrieval we will link back up here. He pulled out his map and gestured to a place near the English Channel. Jonathan you set up here and give those two some covering fire odds are they'll have half of the camp after them on the way out. You have your assignments we go on silencers from here out let's go." He said and the men went about their assigned duties.

James and Richard made their way straight into the encampment. Both moving as quite as possible the silencers on the barrels of their guns would attempt to keep the guns quite if they had to shoot. The compound was quite a large build up of ramshackle huts with one large hanger in the middle and another off towards the south end of the compound for the troops. They made their way quietly to the middle hanger occasionally peaking into the small huts and makeshift shelters to find a few I.N.L.A (Irish National Liberation Army) or P.I.R.A soldiers obviously drunk judging by the bourbon bottles scattered around. As the two men made their way for the central complex Richard spook to James. "Hold here a minute." He said and He and James came to a halt. "What is it?" James said looking at the medic rifleman. "Is it just me or are the Provo's and the nationalists teamed up here. I thought that the tactics of the two were a bit different." Richard said as he peaked into another shelter. "Yeah it dose seam a bit odd. It's almost like someone has took over both organizations and stitched them together with bullets and booze." James said as he looked into the next building. Their wasn't anyone in it but their was a world map and a couple of filing cabinets and documents inside. "Hey I think I found something that might solve a couple of those questions of yours Rich let's check it out." James said stepping inside the building Richard followed close behind James stood as he came in and made shure the building was empty. James walked over to one of the filing cabinets and checked to see if it was unlocked and to his luck it was. He opened it and started flipping threw the files that were inside it. "Hey is it just me or dose it seam that the air is thick hear. I can fell it tingle on my face." James said before he put his flashlight in his mouth and continued his search. "No everything's normal for me it's probably just a bit of adrenaline I could give you something to relax you a little." Richard said as he studied the world map. "No it's not adrenaline I've felt it along time ago but I can't put my finger on as to what it is. Wait now what have we here?" James said as he pulled up a red folder with the words Project Apocalypse. "I don't know let's take a look at it." Richard said and pushed some papers off of the table to make room for it. They sat it down and opened the portfolio type folder. It was a detailed plan on how to over through the world powers including the U.S, Great Britain, France, Russia, Germany and the Swiss. And attacks ranged from standard assassination to nuclear strikes. And the assassinations included some people called prophets who were to be fitted with a focusing apparatus. Richard looked back at the world map. It was pockmarked with pins in all of the mentioned countries in particularly the capitals and major cities. "I think we just stumbled onto something a lot bigger than a hostage situation." Richard said as he produced his camera and took several photographs of the map. James got on his radio, "One this is Six I think me and five stumbled onto something." He said and waited for a reply. "Six this is one what is it." Lieutenant Dan's voice crackled over the radio. "We found out that the Provo's and the nationalists are under new leadership and have apparently been brain washed as the last line in the plan read the messiah has returned." "Pack it up and complete the mission six one out." The Lieutenant said and clicked off his radio. "All right pack it up and let's get the hostages." James said. It was about this time that a great shuffling was heard out side.

AN: hears the next chapter next time the bullets will fly. So here is a bit to stew on who is Messiah and his Prophets. What the fuck is a focusing apparatus? Who the hell is the transplanted yank James and wear's Harry for starters? Well maybe these questions will get answered next time. And thanks to all of those who reviewed.

Next Chapter

Trouble on the lands of Ire.


End file.
